


New Student

by DamnSoChildish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coconut Head!Armin, M/M, Omega!Armin, Omega!Eren, Omega!Petra - Freeform, One sided levi x petra, Others additional tags later, Petra's a Bitch, Shy!Eren, Small!Eren, Tall!Levi, What am i even doing..., a bit of angst, cute!eren, overprotective!Levi, possessive!Levi, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSoChildish/pseuds/DamnSoChildish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if in this world there were only fifty omegas and Eren was one of them? </p>
<p>How would Eren and Armin react when those two best friend have to change of school and eren's going to meet a last year overprotective alpha who wouldn't let anyone  touch what's his.</p>
<p>Eren is 15 and levi is 19<br/>I don't own any of the characters but  i own the story xd .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A great start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story \\(*^*)> YAY  
> I know that there's sime grammar fault and all but i never really learned English so please don't mind those fault.  
> Welp here's a little Riren story  
> Levi and Eren are gonna be OOC  
> Ooc= out of character  
> In this story Levi is taller than Eren and all omegas are really small.

Eren's POV  
"EREN BEHIND YOU! "He heard Mikasa scream at him when he tried to turn around ,it was already to late  the titan slammed him against a tree, with the force of the hit against the tree Eren could feel his bones break and some blood coming out of his mouth he feel himself start to fall and he closed his eyes so he doesn't have to see how he's going to end 'Huh, so this is how i am going to die ... How pitiful.' He waited to feel the hard impact of the ground but instead he feels warm arm wrap around him. He feels himself being dragged on a tree he tried to look at the person who just saved his life but he couldn't ,his vision was blurry maybe because he's gonna die? Or just because of the tears of pain in his eyes the pain was too much for him to bare he knew that he was going to pass out from the pain soon ,Eren tried his best to get his vision back to normal to see the person but nothing changed he tried to use his hands to rub his eyes but his hands couldn't move , he couldn't move at all he was to tired to move. All he wanted right now is to finally fall asleep.

before he could even close his eyes he saw a figure leaning forward over him. It looked like a guy? Or maybe a girl with short hair. He wanted to see the face of his savior so bad but the tears in his eyes prevent him from doing so. 

"EREN! EREN! STAY WITH ME EREN! DON'T LEAVE ME ,PLEASE!" This voice seems familiar ,but ,Who is it? Does he know this person? Seems like it if the person leaning over him know his name. When the person over him lean closer to his face he could feel his warm breath against his lips 'is he going to kiss me?' Does he even want this person to kiss him?  He felt the stranger move forward and at this moment their-

TUTU TUTU TUTU

Eren abruptly opened  his eyes to see that he was in his bedroom he was sweating while he looked around to be sure there wasn't any titans around he pulled away his blanket... wait a second ... Where is his blanket?! Oh right he's moving so much in his sleep that his blanket is always on the ground when he wake up but whatever, the question is: why did this dream feel so real? It's impossible that it once happened ... Right? Titans never existed only in movies. Maybe he just watched too many movies yesterday before going to sleep.

The awful sound of his alarm brought him out of his thoughts "Damn ,shut the fuck up already !" He slam his hand on his alarm and hide his head under his pillow "5 more minuteeeuuhhhh" he nuzzled the pillow on his head  while closing his eyes ,falling asleep once again without noticing it.

"EREN?! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU LEAVE ME NOW I WOULDN'T HESITATE TO BEAT YOUR ASS ! COMMON ,WAKE UP BRAT! " 

Eren felt someone hitting him what was actually going on ? Why is someone hitting him while he's dying ? Damn those people without respect! He want to die peacefully and not die with someone nagging him for his last minutes! But than the hits and the noises stopped ,Where was the person who was laying over him a minute ago? Where was the one who keep hitting him?  Was he dead? Eren just stood there waiting for something to happen. out of nowhere he feel cold water on his back and it's at this moment that he wake up , he jumped out of his bed while throwing his pillow away he was now with a wet back and wet short (yes he like to sleep shirtless you can't blame him and some people even like to sleep naked so no comment. ) when he looked in front of him he saw an angry mother with an empty bucket of water in her hands " Eren Yeager it's already twenty minutes that i am trying to wake you up so you could eat your damn breakfast! I don't care if you eat or not put your clothes on and get out of this house before u come to late for your first day at your new school! If you aren't outside in five minutes i leave you behind and you can walk the whole way to school ! " He slept for twenty minutes?! It's impossible he just closed his eyes for  like what ,five minutes ? Damn it why isn't it the same at school? At school it's 09:15 he close his eyes for five minutes it's 09:08 life is so unfair. 

When he saw his mom exit his room he know that the game began. Getting ready in five minutes for school! He started to run in his whole room to find some clothes and here it goes 'Eren in search of good clothes ' it's at this moment that he regret that he never put his bedroom in order. When he looked at his office chair he saw that his mother already put some new clothes on it "... Maybe i should put some glasses on..." He took his clothes and run in to the bathroom to put his clothes on and so he could brush his teeth at the same time ,he looked at himself in the mirror for a moment ,should he try to brush his hair too? Nah, he's gonna leave it like this after all it will come back to his bed hair mode when he's going to be at school. While Eren was looking at his hair he heard the motor of the car of his mom ' IT'S ALREADY BEEN FIVE MINUTES ?! OH MY DOOOGGGGG !!' He run downstairs but stopped halfway to see eggs and bacon with some orange juice on the table. He feel kind bad for letting his mom cook for him and not even waking up for eating it and letting it getting cold on this lonely table. He's going to clean his room as a payback he's sure it will make her happy ! He start to run again to the front door and took his converse he just decide to put his shoes on in the car he feel like his mom is going to leave him here if he stay a minute in more , he pushed the door open and run with his bar feet outside when he was ready to open the door of the car his mom asked him where his damn backpack was 'well shit...'he started to run to his house and opened his door , he run to his bedroom and took his backpack and started to run once again to the car of his mom "EREN YOU FORGOT YOUR SHOES!" Jesus cries how could he even forget his damn shoes that he had in his damn hands! He started to run (again) to his room to take his shoes he opened his door to start running to his mom again but stopped midway he turn around to be sure he didn't forget something else once again ,when he turn around he saw his backpack on the floor "WHAT THE FUCK GOT INTO ME TODAY?! " He started to scream out his frustration when he heard his mom scream back at him: " DON'T YOU DARE USE SOME VULGAR WORD IN MY HOUSE YOUNG MAN!" Eren groaned in annoyance.  
"SORRY MOM!" He took his backpack and was ready to run once again but he tripped and fell face first on the ground " HOLY SH-" he couldn't even finish his sentence when his mom interrupt him: " EREN YEAGER WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ?!" 

"SORRY! ...Fuck my life" He whispered the last part so that his mom couldn't hear it " I HEARD THAT!" Eren stood speechless on the floor ,how the fuck could she even heard that?! Does she have some kind of power?! 'Oh damn my mom's a superhero! That explain how i can control the water when i am under the bath !' " IF YOU DON'T COME NOW I'LL LEAVE U BEHIND I LET U TEN SECOND !" Eren sighed loudly before getting up and take his shoes and his backpack he started to run once again when he was in front of the car of his mom he opened the door and throw his backpack in the car .He sits next to his mom and closed the door before putting his converse on. 

"Yesterday i told you to go to sleep earlier now look! We are going to be to late! You are a lucky man that i wouldn't let you walk the whole way to school. " And here it comes all her blablabla about going earlier to sleep ,but common it wasn't his fault! He had to watch all the last episodes of his favorite anime before going to school, because everyone know when there is school you can't watch an anime because of all the test and the homework. He had to know the end. "I am sorry mom. " When his mom was going to reply he felt his phone vibrate ,He took his phone out to see that it was his best friend Armin. 

They were together in their old school but when Armin heard that Eren was going to another school he wanted to go with him after all he doesn't want to be the only Omega in his school.

Armin 8:25  
Hey Eren  
Were are you?!  
I feel kinda uncomfortable with all those alpha and beta looking at me weirdly QAQ. Don't tell me you are gonna stay at home ?!! 

Eren 8:27  
I am sorry >~

Yesterday i had to watch all the episodes of my favorite anime and i fall asleep like, really late?  
Don't worry i am coming i will just be late.  
Fight (ง'̀-'́)ง! 

Armin 8:28  
WHAT?! HOW DARE U LEAVE ME ALONE ?! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIEND ! TAT  
What if someone rape me ?!! I am not ready (ಥ_ಥ)

Eren 8:29  
WE ARE BEST FRIEND DON'T WORRY I AM COMING I WOULDN'T LET U ALONE FOR LONG JUST LIKE THE FIRST 10 MINUTES? IT'S NOTHING .... RIGHT?  
NO ONE CAN RAPE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AT SCHOOL DUMMY ! OR MAYBE ... OMG !MY BABY QAQ I AM COMING DON'T WORRY STAY ALIVE BREATHE BREATHE  !!! 

Armin 8:30  
AHHHH THE TEACHER IS COMING THE TEACHER IS COMING I AM SOOO FUCKED UP OMG GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD !

Eren 8:30  
ARRMIIINNN NOOO!!

Eren 8:32  
U were a brave soldier. 

Eren sighed and put his phone back in his pocket Armin was such a good friend ... 'Don't worry my friend, I will never forget your coconut head.' He looked outside the window while thinking about his poor friend alone with all those omegas. 

"Eren do you know when your first heat will start?after all i don't want u to get raped in the bathroom of your school." He feels his cheeks warm up at the thought of his first heat. It's embarrassing when you think about all the things you have to do in a heat. " Hmm... N-not r-really ... " He heard his mom sigh in disappointment at his reply " Eren how couldn't u know when your first heat start?! You are going to be in a school full of alphas and betas i don't really think that you want to get raped at ur age. " he started to get stressed , what if someone's gonna rape him?! What if there is a crazy yandere who will get interested in him and kill Armin ?! " Mom can we talk about it another day? I don't feel really comfortable to talk about things like this before my first day of school."  
When he looked outside the window he saw that they were in front of his school "Be save ! Anw my lil' baby is growing up i am gonna cry!" His mom pinched his cheeks while pouting "Mom it's hurt and i am not a baby anymore i am 15years old!" When his mom finally let his poor cheeks free he rubbed his red cheeks " well i have to go ,see you later." He kissed the cheek of his mom before taking his backpack and left the car .When he looked around he saw that he was the only one outside , well he was like 20 minutes to late of cours he was the only one outside. He started to walk to the front door of his new school with his head hung  low ,he pushed the door open and keep walking forward. 

He wasn't looking where he was going when he bumped against someone 'Oh shit... What a great start ' he saw the feet of the stranger turn around "LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING U BIT-" when he didn't heard the end of the sentence he looked up and he felt his cheeks turn red at the sight of a very attractive and tall guy in front of him.  
He saw the eyes of the stranger softened at the sight of a cute ,blushing ,trembling Eren in front of him " hey ,You are new here ? I never saw u before." Eren couldn't find his voice so he decidd to just nod slowly "So cute... Well how about i help u find your classroom? " The stranger give him a soft smile "B-but you a-are already to late..." He feels a large and warm hand take his own little one " Common we are going now don't worry about me i don't care about that. Who's your teacher? " Eren keep looking at their hands who are now intertwined "hum ,Hange?"

"Ugh ,She's a crazy bitch ,she's gonna ask u a lot of questions since you are new and because you are an omega she wouldn't let u alone." Eren looked up in shock when he heard the word 'omega' before he could say something he heard the stranger chuckle " Yeah i already know that you are an omega don't worry i won't  rape you or some other crazy shit . Oh well here we are it was nice to meet a cute lil guy like you."  And here he was blushing once again no one ever called him cute "Thank you..." He whispered softly while trying to make his blush go away but when he feels soft fingers on his chin making him look directly at the eyes if the stranger " i decided that i wanted to protect u from the others alphas, you are way to cute for your own good.  
By the way, the name's Levi." 

"Eren." He heard Levi chuckle once again before feelings soft lips on his forehead. "Welp ,i see you later my little omega~" His eyes widened when Levi walked away leaving him dumbfounds at what just happened. Before realization hit him with full force 'HIS?!!!!!'


	2. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm soooooooooo sorry that it took me sooo long to write this chapter! I had a lot of work to do for school and when i finally started with the story my PC left me, i had to wait 1 month to have it back. (///_ಥ)  
> SO THERE IT IS! 
> 
> If there's some grammar Nazi i want to warn you that my grammar isn't the best. And if you still decide to read it, welp, i warned you XD!

 

The small brunet took a deep breath standing in front of the door of his new classroom before finally deciding to knock on it, he opened the door and walked slowely inside, making all eyes turn in his direction. He stopped for a moment, feeling the attention on him. Eren just decided to shrug it off for now, closing the door behind him. He turned around expecting the teacher to send him a dead glare for interupting her lesson, but instead he felt a hand on his upper arm pulling him closer to a firm body and someone screaming so loud he thought he would become deaf.  
"OHOHOH!! YA MUST BE EREN YEAGER, AM I RIGHT? NO WORRIES ABOUT BEING TOO LATE, IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY AFTER ALL! "

the small guy stayed silent, eyes wide open in shock when his teacher literally enveloped him in a hug. 'Levi wasn't lying about her being crazy.' He glanced at the person who was hugging him. The woman who standed next to him had brown eyes and hair who were tied up in a high ponytail, she wore some weird glasses, a simple navy blue shirt and a black jeans on.  
"YA CAN INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO YOUR NEW CLASSMATES!" Eren jumped slightly still in his shocked state when Hange pushed him in front of the class. Here it comes, one of the worst moment of the school year. He always felt uncomfortable when people were looking at him they would mostly defigurate and judge him because of his statu as Omega.

He looked around the classroom quickly searching for his best friend who was apparently in the back of the class sending him a worried look. Since the two of them always were in the same class Armin knew that Eren hated talking in front of so many people.  
When he was little Eren really liked to be in a new class and try to make new friends he was a happy kid. The only problem was his dad who hated him for no reason, but when he got older all his supposed 'friends' started to leave him one by one. He didn't knew what he did wrong for them to leave, wanting to know what was wrong with him he went to his mom asking for some explanation.

The sad expression on her face made him feel uneasy, was it really that bad? What did he do? He stayed quiet for the whole explanation, trying to hold back his tears, knowing that everyone was going to judge him because he was a supposed 'Omega'. It wasn't his fault. He never asked for that.  
He ran to his bedroom, he didn't wanted his mother to see him in his fulnerable state. No one should see him like this. After this day he would cry every night in his room, everyone left him and his dad became more aggressif with him. His mom didn't dared to interfer between their fight at fear to get slapped, but he didn't really mind it he didn't wanted his mother to be hurt.  
It continued like this for a long time everyday was the same thing. School was hell for him everyone was ignoring and insulting him, even the teachers didn't dared to look at him. the pain in his heart increased by the time he did not even remembered how it was to feel loved. One night his mother wasn't at home because of work so his father took this opportunity to scream at him and even slap him. It never happened before, of course he would scream at him, but he never went further then that. Maybe it was just because his mom wasn't with them at the moment? Since his mother wasn't there and his dad didn't cared if he was eating or not he had to cook dinner for himself. He accidentally cut his index finger with a knive when he tried to cut some chicken. For a millisecond he has forgetten the pain he felt in his heart. Eren stared at his bleeding finger trying to figure out what had happened, but he shrugged it off as he could hear his stomach growling.

One week later he came back from a rude day at school, the kids would start to hit him too. All he wanted was to site down in his room and relax so he could forget everything, as Eren opened the door he could hear yelling and cursing from the kitchen. He slowely closed the door behind him so it wouldn't make any sound.

There in the kitchen he saw his parents argue with each other, he figured out that his mom find out about what happened the last time his father and him were left alone. Instead of trying to stop the fight he ran to his room and slammed the door behind him, he let his school bag fall down next to him before he slowely slide against the door as he felt tears run down his cheeks. Why was his life so shitty? He didn't do anything wrong, right? So why? All he wanted was to relax and laugh with his parents, have some friend at school and having a normal life, but it seemed that it was too much asked, wasn't it? It's at this moment he thought back at what happened with the knive a week ago. His gaze trailed to the bag who was next to him as he opened it and took his pencil case, searching for something sharp.

Eren find some scissors, it wasn't really the best thing he had to cut, but it was all he got for the moment. He pulled his sleeve up to expose his wrist, the brunet stared at it for a while before he decided to bring the scissor to it and started to cut his veins. It hurted really bad, but with that at least he could finally forget the pain he felt in his chest.

After this day the small Omega started to harm himself everyday after school, he didn't knew how he get addicted to it, but if he could momenterally forget the pain he didn't cared at all.  
Eren keep doing this till he meet Armin. When he find out that Armin was an Omega he didn't wasted any time to introduce himself to the blond guy. They became best friend with no time and Eren started to call him 'Coconut head' because of his weird haircut, at first Armin hated it, but as he saw how it made Eren laugh he decided that it wasn't that bad of a nickname after all.

Days after days Eren finally started to feel happy, of course his family problem didn't stopped and he still got bullied at school, but at least he got a new friend. He was determined to stop harming himself, and he was shocked when he saw how easily it was to actually stop. The brunet gave his full trust to Armin so he started to tell him all his family problem and why he started to cut himself. He learned that he wasn't the only one doing it since Armin used to do it too.

They promised each other that they will never do it again or leave each other's side. A small smile made his way on Eren's lips at the memories of his past. the brunet flinched when someone softly touched his right shoulder. 'Oh, right. I need to introduce myslef. '  
"Hmmm.. Hello my name is Eren Yeager...hmm... I hope we'll get along?" He said softly, but loud enough for the others to hear.  
He didn't really know what to say, he hadn't any passion and nothing special was happening to him at the moment and it isn't as if the other would care about his passion anyway. "ANNNWWW, I SEE THAT WE GOT A SHY ONE!" He gasped, hearing his teacher scream once again behind him before she walked next to Eren, pulling the poor boy's left cheek.  
"WELP, ENOUGH WITH THE GREETINGS YA CAN GO SITE IN FRONT OF ARMIN! HE'S THE SMALL BLOND COCONUTE HEAD!" The Omega tried his best to surpress a laugh at the nickname his teacher gave to Armin. 'Seems like everyone think his haircut looks like a coconute huh?' He will surely tease him about it later.  
He quickly walked to the back of the class, gripping his bag tighter when some student keeps looking at him. When he arrived to his place he threw a shy smile at Armin, putting his bag on the right side of the table he sate down on his chair trying to avoid eyes contact with everyone. 'Why are they still looking at me? I didn't do anything wrong...'

Eren looked down at his hands who were interwined on his table, trying to calm his breathing down. His hands were suddenly the most interesting thing in the whole world, did his nails always were that long? He never felt so uncomfortable before. Usually they would stop looking at him when he walked to his seat or sometimes they wouldn't even pay any attention to him, but now when he quickly looked up he could see that they were still staring at him. The Omega felt like crying. Why aren't they stopping staring? Were they judging him? Did he do something bad? He clenched his eyes tightly, trying his best to hold back the tears, ignoring the weird feeling of being watched. 'Please, stop looking at me. I hate it. I wanna go home.Why are the-' He gasped when out of nowhere a hand touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes as he turned around. Green meet blue as he stared into his best friend's eyes. Armin was giving him a comforting smile, knowing that Armin was there with him made him feel somewhat more comfortable. The bluenette took a deep breath, returning the smile to his best friend before he turned around. Finally starting to relax, he looked at Hange and followed the lessons.

Time skip ~

The brunet slammed his head against the table he groaned loudly after 2hours of none stop screaming. He thought that his head was going to burst. This teacher was way too energic, she would always run around the class or pull someone's cheeks when she got the opportunity. Seeing some movements next to him made him turn his head to the side.  
"Get up! we are going to the cafeteria!" No, please no more screaming. He heard enough noises for today.

"Armiiinnnn don'tt screeamm....." He groaned again while turning his head to the other side, trying to ignore the pain he felt in his head. He slowely got up with a whimper escaping his lips. Why was he so tired?! He sighed loudly and walked out of the class with Armin following close behind him.

As Eren and Armin arrived to the cafeteria they walked around looking for a place where they could be alone. After a moment of searching they find a bench next to a window where no one was sitting. The brunet put his bag on the table before he sat down with Armin sitting in front of him. He opened his bag searching for his lunch.  
" So..." He stopped searching for his lunch, blinking when he heard the other teen suddenly speak. "Nothing happened when you were walking to class?" He saw his best friend arch a questioning eyebrow as if he knew something that he didn't.  
'Did he?...How?....No he can't... Or maybe...' He was surely overthinking it was impossible for the other to know what happened, right? Right. Plus nothing really happened... Just an Alpha helping him to find his classroom and tell him he would protect him. It was totally normal, wasn't it? Yeah it's normal. It happens all the time why is he freaking out for nothing?  
"Hmmmm...Nothing special happened. Why are you asking?" He finally find his sandwich, opening the paper before taking a bite of it.

"Just like this... Are you sure you didn't meet like... An Alpha?" Eren choked on his food when he heard the word 'Alpha'. Did he watched him? How could he know that?! They weren't together! 'Or maybeeee...' Eren narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 'What if he put a kind of small camera on my clothes or bag so he could always watch me?!! Is he working with the FBI?!' A flick on his forehead made him abruptly come out of his though as he put his left hand over the bruised part of his head.

"What was that for?! It hurts you know?!" He screamed to the blond Omega who was looking at him with a pokerface.

" Well, if you don't wanna get hurt stop looking at me so weird-" The blond stopped mid sentence as he looked at Eren with wide eyes. The brunet send him a confused look at his friend as he tried to figure out why he so suddenly stopped talking.

"Armin are yo-" It was his turn to stop mid sentence as his eyes widened in shock. He raised his right hand to touch the top of his head as he felt a cold, sticky, substance on his hair. He confusely looked at his fingers who were now.. pink? what the heck is that? And why was it on his hair? 'Is that..strawberry milkshake?' He slowely turned around to see 3 girls behind him the girl on the right had black hair, the one on the left had blond hair just like Armin and the one between the two girls had some kind of red hair. "Wha-" He got interupted by the mysterious girl.

"You piece of shit! How dare you come close to MY man?!" All of a sudden the redhead girl screamed at him, he assumed she must be the leader of the pack. Everyone stopped to talk and all eyes turned to them at the sudden outburst of anger in the cafeteria.

"Did you really thought i wouldn't find out? Ha! don't make me laugh! i can smell him on your damn clothes! You are new here don't you? Well, let me tell you this: If you think that it would be like your old school where everyone was at your feet begging to fuck you, then you are totally wrong! No one will be willing to fuck a slut like you!! SO GO BACK TO YOUR WHOREHOUSE AND DON'T COME BETWEEN MY ALPHA AND ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU STUPID PEASANT?!"

It was silent for a moment before everyone around them start to laugh at him. He could feel a tear run down his cheek as he took his schoolbag and ran away from her, from everyone. Leaving a dumfounded Armin behind him. On his way out of the cafeteria he could see some people sending him a disgusted glare or some others would look at him with pity in their eyes. 'It isn't like that! it isn't my fault! i didn't even knew he was taken!'

Eren ran to the guy's bathroom he already got humiliated enough for the day he didn't wanted that someone saw him in such a vulnerable state. He wanted to hide in the bathroom so no one could find him and at the same time he could wash the milkshake off of his hair. The Omega tried to controle his sobs as he opened the bathroom door. The first thing that hitted him when he opened the door was the awfule smell of smoke that lingered in the air. 'Who even dare to smoke at school? Probably a kind of thug?'

"What the- Eren? What happened to you?!" This voice... Is it? He looked up and shrieked (manly of course) as he saw a familiar face close to his. The brunet put a hand on his chest as he gasped for air. 'Did he tried to gives me a heart attack or something?'

"Y-you scared me, Levi!" Eren couldn't help but pouts as he heard the raven chuckle at him.

"That doesn't anwer my question brat." Levi watched in amusment when Eren puffed out his cheeks at the little 'nickname' he gaves him. "Damn, you sure are cute." He muttered under his breath, hoping that the brunet wouldn't hear what he just said.

"Well hmmm.... I had some problem with your... Mate?" He replied awkwardly. He was scared that he would say something wrong and that Levi would punch him. After all he did just got in a fight with Levi's mate.

The raven furrowed his thin eyebrows in confusion. "Huh? My mate? Brat i don't have any mate." Levi took Eren's hand as he leaded the Omega to the sinks before lifting him by the waist and let him site on the edge of one of the driest sink. Eren was way lighter then he thought.

"B-but there was a girl with redhair s-she said that i shouldn't come near y-you or something." Eren whispered softly as he blushed when Levi put him on the sink. 'I am not that small that i need to go on a damn sink!.. Am i?'

"Redhead? Wait- don't tell me it's Petra?! That bitch is crazy don't listen to her!" Eren slightly flinched as he watched in shock when the taller guy kept cursing a named Potha? Preda? whatever her name was, it seemed like Levi didn't really liked her. So why did she said she was Levi's mate? He was so confused at the moment. Should he actually feel reliefed that he wasn't taken? 'Wait- i shouldn't feel reliefed! i don't even know if we are friend!'

"W-well she never told me her name.. But i guess it must be Peto." The brunet waited for a reply, but after a minute of waiting nothing came. He looked up to know why the raven became so quiet all of a sudden. He find the Alpha looking away from him as he had a hand over his mouth to restrain himself from laughing. His blush increased as he realised that the raven was making fun of him.

"W-why are y-you laughing?!" He hided his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment as he momentarily forgot about the milkshake on his hair. Eren shivered as the cold strawberry milkshake run down his head to land on his jeans. This didn't got unnoticed by the Alpha as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was going to make her pay for what he did to his cute Omega.

"I am laughing because you are an idiot. Her name isn't Peto but Petra." He walked away to take some tissu before coming back and putting it under water. "And she isn't my mate. She's kind of a fangirl or something, but let's stop talking about her ugly face and let me take care of you."

"Y-you don't need to do it... I can take care of myself." He whispered, feeling bad that someone else than his mother had to take care of him. He didn't wanted the other to think he was weak and that he always needed someone to protect him.

"Just stay quiet and let me take care of you." The raven smirked as he looked at the stunned expression the smaller male was giving him. He leaned forward, his left hand was next to Eren's hips while he held the tissu in his right hand, carefully he tried to removes the milkshake from Eren's hair. Without realizing a faint smile flickered across his face. The brunet was cutely pouting with a deep blush on his cheeks. He couldn't restrain himself from softly stroking Eren's hair, even with the milkshake on it he could feel the softness of the lock underneath his fingers. How could someone do something so mean to an innocent creature like Eren? Even if Petra was a girl he would make her pay for touching what was his. He didn't knew why he got so possessive of Eren, but something in this small guy was making him want to protect him.

"Your hair are unusually soft for a guy. Are you sure you aren't a girl or something?" He said, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"I-i am n-not!" Eren stammered out, feeling embarrassment taking over him. His fiery blush spread from his cheeks to his ears. 'This situation is becoming too awkward for me!' All he wanted was to take this damn milkshake out of his hair and go back to class as if nothing happened. He would've ignored all the insults the others were giving him and just hang around with Armin, but there he is, sitting on a sink with an Alpha showing him some kindness. 'He's more making fun of me then showing me some kindness thought..' The brunet's eyes widened when something soft landed on his forehead. He slowely looked up, sending a puzzled gaze at Levi. Did he just kissed his forehead or was he just imagining things? It was impossible that someone would do something like that to him, even more if it's someone as handsome as Levi. 'Did i-i just thought that he was h-handsome?!' Eren's gaze rested on Levi's face thoughtfully, bringing a hand to the place where the raven kissed him. Why was all of this happening to him?!

"I was just teasing you, no need to feel so embarrassed." This little guy was way too cute for his own good! "What? Never had a kiss on the forehead before?" So the Alpha really did kiss him! Holy shit, what should he do now?! Give the kiss back? No, it would look creepy. Maybe thanks him?! Yes, yes, that was a good idea!

"T-T-Thank you!" Wait- why did he even thanked him?!! 'Please! someone just kill me already!' He brings his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his leg, he hides his face between his knees as embarrassment took over him. Most of the milkshake was already gone, so he didn't needed to care about it ending on his clothes anymore. The chuckle that came next wasn't helping him to feel less awkward.

"You are an interesting guy, do you know that?" Him? Interesting? it was the first time someone thought he was interesting. He quickly glanced at the taller male, his heart beat picked up at the charming smile Levi gave him. 'Calm down Eren, he say that because he doesn't even know you. After 1hour by your side he'll probably find out that you are totally boring.'

~Riiinnggg!~

Eren yelped loudly, all of a sudden Levi took him bridal style. His left hand was under Eren's knees and the right hand was on his hips. As a reflex the brunet put his arms around Levi's neck, being too scared to fall down that he didn't wanted to let go of Levi.

"L-levi! What a-are you d-doing?!" He whispered shakily. Everytime they would pass by someone they would get a confused gaze. If they see Levi hanging around with him they would start to judge him and even think that they are dating, which means that he 'stealed' Levi from the redhaired girl, after all at the moment he was called the 'slut' of the school.

"Don't you see it? I'm bringing you to your classroom." Levi replied bluntly, without any care in the world, as if the unwanted attention wasn't bothering him.

"But t-they will start to j-judge you if they see me with you." He muttered looking everywhere but Levi.

"Who cares about what they think?" The raven snapped as he send a dead glare to the people who were staring too long at them. He knew that being the center of the attentions was making Eren uneasy, holding the smaller teen closer to his chest he hoped it would makes Eren feel more comfortable to know that he was there for him. Levi didn't exactly know what happened between him and Petra, but by the disgusted look they all send to the Omega in his arms he knew that Petra surely overreacted so everyone would think she was the poor victime. Damn those assholes, judging someone without even knowing the true story. "Hey Eren, what did Petra exactly said in the fight?" His eyebrows furrowed in anger. Eren had flinched at the name of that bitch, was the fight really that bad?

"N-n-nothing much.. just that she could smell you on my clothes and hmm... said i was a s-slut that no one w-will be willing to f-fuck a-and that i was a p-peasant? But it's fine now! i-i don't really care..." His voice died down and he forced an awkward smile. It isn't like he never got insulted before, he was already used to such things.

"Yeah of course you're alright, that's why you were literally crying when you came in the bathroom." He wished he could turn back time so he could protect Eren. Now even if he said that Petra was lying she would probably tell everyone that it was Erens fault that they 'broke up'. Tsk, as if he will ever date someone like her. He turned the corner and reached Erens classroom levi slowely lowered the brunet on the ground, making sure he wouldn't fall down. "Whatever all those people say i wouldn't listen to them. I did promised i would protect you didn't i?" Even when Eren was on his feet he didn't removed his arms from around his waist.

"I-it's fine i can t-take care of myself." The brunet put his hands on Levi's chest to put some distance between them, lowering his head with a deep blush on his cheeks. Being this close to someone else then Armin and his mother made his heart thumping loudly against his rib cage. What if he think that he smell bad? Or if he think he's sweating too much? He hear a deep sigh above him. Did he do something wrong?

"Just accept it when someone want to help you." He stared at Levi for some second before letting out a soft chuckle that made Levi's heart melt.

"If you d-don't mind." He didn't wanted to annoy him with his problems, but it seemed like the male wasn't going to give up on his idea to 'protect' him, he hadn't time to argue with him his teacher was going to come soon and he didn't wanted to have more problems then he already had.

"Great! Wait for me at the school gate when school end." He gave him another kiss on the forehead before he unwrapped his arms from around Erens waist as he walked away, giving a lazy wave from over his shoulder. The brunet gaze followed Levis back as he walked further away from him. He already missed his presence and it was so weird, it's the first time he got so close to someone in such a short time. It was probably because it's been a long time someone showed him some kindness? A soft smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Eren turned around and enter his classroom, happily making his way to his seat as he patiently waited for his teacher to come. His thought were full of a certain raven that he didn't even paid attention to the glare he got from his classmate.

 

 

  
'Wait... why do i have to wait for him after school?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadddaaa! It's done it's done XDDD 
> 
> I don't really know if we can cut our veins with a scissor, but welp it was the only sharp thing a kid could have in his pencil case. JUST HAVE SOME IMAGINATION! ヘ(◕。◕ヘ) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here goes the first part hope you guys like it XD  
> Kudos and comments are welcome ;w;?


End file.
